<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ménage à Medic by Sanzaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496040">Ménage à Medic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzaru/pseuds/Sanzaru'>Sanzaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Orgasm Denial, slight BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzaru/pseuds/Sanzaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for mezzo, who wanted something with their rarepair of Ratchet and Knock Out from TFP.<br/>This is set after the planet of Cyerbertron is coming back to life at the end of the series (but before RID2015 timeline).</p><p>Ratchet has limited choices on medical help and Knock Out wants to finally be accepted as a medic.<br/>Slightly AU referencing Party Ambulance.</p><p>Reference to past relationships</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knock Out/Ratchet (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Solenoid '20-'21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ménage à Medic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo/gifts">mezzo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays mezzo! When I got you as me giftee I was both excited and worried to death! I wanted to try and give you something you would really like. I had a lot of drafts and ideas but finally settled on this. It got a bit long but I hope you enjoy it and I hope it inspires others to your rarepair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock Out vented as he surveyed the room he’d been placed in. It wasn’t anything particularly horrible, just bland, and boring. While he couldn’t say that the Nemesis medical room had been a resort by any means it had felt nicer with the presence of his belongings. And Breakdown. Not that he could recapture that feeling any time soon. Checking his chronometer for the time before heading out slowly. He was by no means excited, but he was sure he would at least learn a fair bit from Ratchet, more than he had on his own. He was surprised the crotchety mech had even figured to allow him to work as a medic.</p><p>‘Probably just wants to boss me around, though.’ He couldn’t help the thought of being used; it wasn’t an uncommon memory from old Cybertron.</p><p>Grouching but still figuring he would pick up some new knowledge. Ratchet was smart and had deleted more information than Knock Out could ever hope to know. He hadn’t shined himself up as well as he’d hoped to but he didn’t have a buffer or even a decent mirror beside his own small side kibble. </p><p>The sound of grumbling was evident even down the hall as he neared the designated room. Gritting his dentae before moving to linger just inside the door. The room was something between immaculate and a mess. Dozens of tools scattered about in a sort of controlled chaos. </p><p>“There you are. About time. You’re late.” The deep rumble came from the corner of the room where the medic was laying another pile of tools out. </p><p>“I am not. I am right on time.” Knock Out even double-checked his chronometer to be sure and he was glad to see the time just tick over to the designated second.</p><p>“If you aren’t early for your shift to help me get ready then you’re late. Perhaps you don’t really want to be a proper medic and only a chop shop Con?” Snorting derisively as he continued to sort through the tools, mumbling out loud about which tools he would need to make or repair.</p><p>“Well I refuse to work in such a mess, but I suspect you intend to treat my training like free labor.” Gritting his fangs as he seemed to get ignored by Ratchet. Optics rolling as he started organizing everything around them properly. Ratchet continued to mumble to himself. Thankfully they weren’t taking patients the first day of work while they readied the ‘hospital’ for the coming influx of Cybertronians returning to the planet.</p><p>Breems passed in almost silence besides Ratchet’s consistent grumbling before Knock Out managed to properly organize everything left out. Everything was wiped down and cleaned. At least he could agree with Ratchet about that, while the Decepticons hadn’t cared much about the state of their medical bay he hadn’t enjoyed worrying about rust constantly.</p><p>“Well, at least it appears you’re not completely useless.” A begrudging compliment was spoken, but it was soft with a gruff undertone nearby behind him and Knock Out turned to look at Ratchet. “Though hopefully, you prove you’re not just a glorified nurse.” </p><p>“I’ll have you know I managed to bring Lo- Megatron-" a swift correction before he continued, "- back from spark failure after that space bridge blowing up, something that should have been near impossible.” His armor shifted, unsure whether to clamp down or fluff out, indignation flowing through every wire. </p><p>“Yes, remind me of exactly why I should be thankful for that?” Another derisive snort but there was a chuckle shortly after, tired but not nearly as derisive. “I do suppose that took some effort, though you had access to much more equipment than I have for some time.”</p><p> “It’s not like the Nemesis was stocked massively for saving lives- I had to make due plenty of times to try and repair the vehicons. Have you ever tried to repair an insecticon?” Smirking, sure he had one on the older mech with that little barb. Knock Out was sure Ratchet hadn’t since none of the medical texts he’d managed to recover had even attempted to treat the hive members. </p><p>“Not for lack of my trying, but they rarely left their hives with injuries and wouldn’t allow anyone inside back on Cybertron. They also tend to eat their dead- But you’re right, I have never actually gotten to try to repair one of them. I promise if any come in for repairs I will bow to your expertise.” Ratchet smirked back, moving towards the door since they had finished readying the room. </p><p>Knock Out supposed that was as good as he could expect and he sighed, grumbling softly. It’s not like he’d had much of a choice in the matter. Still, that smirk Ratchet had offered him made his spark whir in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long while. He pushed the feeling away, not quite ready to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next several solar cycles were filled with work, building tools, repairing others, and working on various mechs. A lot of the mechs were construction mechs that were trying to repair the various buildings in the main city center they were occupying. Knock Out was tired, frustrated, and badly missing a good detailing. There were no shops yet for it and he felt dirty. He could feel some bit of dirt and grime gathering in his gears. It was distressing, and his demeanor was definitely on the verge of cracking. He felt on edge and working with so many mechs that had pedesteps that echoed too much like Breakdown’s wasn’t helping.</p><p>A servo fell on his shoulder, and he turned to Ratchet, who gave him a nod towards the door. “You need a break before I have to repair you.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Besides, you’re older than me. If anyone needs a break, it’s you.” Turning away and finishing up the repair, spraying the opening down, and securing a temporary cover while self-repair could work on the rest.</p><p>“Perhaps, but eventually we’ll need to work on shifts so an emergency isn’t left to rust in our absence. Get going.”</p><p>“You first old mech. I’m more capable than you think.” His armor clamped tighter, refusing to be seen as less despite his lack of training.</p><p>“Yes, that’s why I trust you to take over when it’s my turn for a rest but you’re not used to these longer shifts like I was trained and built for. You resting first just makes sense.” Ratchet started cleaning up, the moment of calm rare.</p><p>“We've finished up, why not both of us just be on call then? I’m staying closer than you are if you’re rooming with the rest of the Autobots.” Grumbling, not quite ready to face going back to his empty room just yet. Not the way he felt right now. His spark and processor felt raw and grimy in a way he couldn’t speak out loud about just yet- if ever.</p><p>“I’m not staying with them- I’m rooming here at the moment.” Ratchet’s vocalizer was quiet, soft with an edge of sadness. Knock Out almost kicked himself, forgetting how recently Ratchet had lost Optimus- He didn’t think they’d been together but- maybe that was only because there seemed to be something between Megatron and the prime. Not that any Decepticon would ever dare bring that up out loud to anyone.</p><p>“Then- let's rest at your place. I don’t want to go back just yet and whoever is more awake if an emergency happens can deal with it.” It wasn’t weird to suggest if Ratchet was staying at the medical facility, it wasn’t staying in his home. Not really. Knock Out’s spark twisted, whirring softly and he tried to ignore it. </p><p>“Fine, but I only have medical grade high-producing energon upstairs. It may be a bit rough on your system but I still expect you to have something so you don’t run down. I’m used to it but don’t say I didn’t warn you if you’re going to insist we stay here.” Ratchet shrugged and led the way out of the room, not giving Knock Out many choices but to hurry and follow him.</p><p>“So you intend to get me overcharged in your private room? Are you sure you’re not a secret Decepticon?” Teasing Ratchet about it as he followed behind him, just barely noticing the way Ratchet’s armor clamped tighter to his frame as he stopped to look back. ‘Perhaps I finally struck a nerve.’</p><p>“If I wanted to take advantage of you I’d simply slip you something. Perhaps you want me to do something since you’re the one thinking of it?” Ratchet’s optics lit up slightly brighter as he looked over Knock Out before continuing onward to an elevator. He turned to watch Knock Out with a strange smile. “Coming?”</p><p>Knock Out doubted he was hiding his shock well at all but he forced his features into a more comfortable expression before hurrying into the elevator. He had been spending his nights alone for so long that being overcharged wasn’t even necessary for this to sound like a good idea. Perhaps he should have thought more about it but he’d been lonely for so long.</p><p>“Perhaps we should skip the energon then? If you’re so inclined?” Giving his best smile, spark rate ramping up as he tried to make himself even more appealing. He was sure it was unnecessary, who would deny a chance to be with him after all? Except of course- he was an ex-con surrounded by Autobots and neutrals. Refusing to allow his mood to plummet, pushing dark thoughts and memories away from the forefront of his processor.</p><p>“Oh no, if you want to do this then I’ll need you well-fueled. I had quite the reputation to uphold amongst my fellow medics and I won’t let it be blemished by some new medic who hasn’t earned his stripes yet. No- first you’ll fuel and nap, perhaps even take a solvent dip.” A teasing glance up and down Knock Out’s frame and he was surprised at the heat that gathered beneath his armor at such a simple look. </p><p>“You are the senior medic, I just hope you don’t wear yourself out old mech. I wouldn’t want to have to earn my stripes by patching you up.” The elevator stopped and he moved out a bit to let Ratchet continue leading the way. The older mech moving with confidence and speed he hadn’t noticed him exhibiting except when saving a spark before.</p><p>“That attitude of yours will get old if you’re not careful. Don’t make me gag you.” Another strange smile and Knock Out couldn’t tell if Ratchet was serious or not but a deep part of his spark hoped he was. Being gagged would keep his mouth from getting him into more trouble or making some comment that could easily put an end to the whole evening. Possible evening? Perhaps Ratchet was merely messing with him. Ratchet continued to walk </p><p>“Ratchet, are you serious? About the evening? I never took you as a casual fling sort of mech?” Knock Out hurried his pedes to catch up with him, trying to see Ratchet’s faceplates when he would answer.</p><p>“Of course I am. I wouldn’t make the offer otherwise. If you had attended the Iacon Medical Studies, you would have heard some tales I’m sure. Of course, I would have reservations about such interactions with a student of mine, but we won’t have that issue.” Ratchet stopped, a keycard pulled out and slid through a lock and a door slid open. “I can feel your temperature rising from here Knock Out. Remind me to install better sensors into you soon. You’ll need them as a medic.”</p><p>Knock Out was flattered that Ratchet was actually looking at him as a real medic, even without official training or being constructed as one. Spark whirring softly, feeling lighter than it had since- the incident. He was used to surface compliments that stroked his ego, but this was different, that Ratchet thought him capable was different. </p><p>“First, go wash up in the washrack over there and I’ll get some energon ready for us. Be quick or an emergency may come in.” Ratchet moved to a small cooling unit, a large container and two cubes appearing on the counter. Knock Out hurried in the direction indicated, spark whirring and engine already purring. He’d always enjoyed someone taking control of the situation and while he’d never pegged Ratchet for the type he wasn’t going to deny a blessing from Primus. </p><p>The washrack was simple and clean and he made quick work. There was no buffer so he did what he could without any sort of wax available. Returning to Ratchet and lifting a cube, lifting it up to stare at it intently as he swirled it gently.</p><p>“Quite bright and thick- it’s been a long time since I saw medical grade. So- where’s your berth? I’m giving consent before drinking this so you don’t have an excuse later to stop anything.” Downing the cube like a shot, barely tasting it except for a light caustic flavor. It hit his tank hard and he grinned at Ratchet. “Care to see what else my intake can do?”</p><p>“Perhaps. First I’d like to perform a physical. There’s a berth in the other room, get up on it, laid out and panels open for inspection.” Ratchet sipped at his own cube, tone leaving no room for argument, stern but confident and it sent a thrill through Knock Out. </p><p>He’d generally been the one more in charge so this was a new feeling as he moved quickly to do as he was told. The berth wasn’t huge but big enough for the pair of them and he shivered as he laid himself out and let his panel slide back, his spike already pressurizing somewhat. He couldn’t help looking up at the door, waiting for Ratchet. It felt like ages before his frame filled the doorway. The cube was gone and instead, he held some simple cables, usually reserved for patients that weren’t in control of their motor functions. </p><p>“Didn’t realize you were that kinky Ratchet. You think I’m thinking of running?” Grinning as he licked his lip plating, squeezing his internals to keep lubricant from leaking. It had been ages since he’d even thought of interfacing and his frame was showing its earnestness.</p><p>“Oh, I know you won’t be running. I intend to keep you in place for a good, long while. First-” Stepping forward and tapping his wrists and the back of the berth, pulling one servo to the edge and securing it. “Spread your legs a bit more, I want full access.” The smile that he graced him with made him look quite a bit younger and Knock Out was surprised at how it twisted his circuits as he complied with no complaint.</p><p>“And it’s sir until I say otherwise. Remember, I’m not afraid to gag you.” Ratchet moved to the other side of him, securing his other wrist joints before moving to his ankle joints. Soon he was stretched out and couldn’t move much, he wasn’t uncomfortable though, he could twist a bit, not much but enough. Crimson optics didn’t leave off of Ratchet though as he the medic moved between his legs, digits stroking over his hips gently. Close to his valve but he hadn't touched it yet. His temperature amped up further and his optics brightened as the teasingly light touches continued. He groaned loudly, wanting more and getting frustrated at the teasing. His spike finished pressurizing without any attention at all and it left him embarrassed.</p><p>“Rat- Sir- How long do you plan to examine my hip joints? They’re well oiled I assure you and there are much more interesting parts of my frame.” Knock Out bit his bottom lip, small fangs piercing the derma enough to dent. He tried to shift upwards to encourage movement to where he wanted it. He wasn’t used to not being in charge.</p><p>“I’ll get to everything in time. Patience is an important skill for a medic Knock Out.” Another knowing smile, his digits moving into the wiring at his hips, pinching lightly before they were both bathed in bright red lighting and a piercing alarm surrounded them. Ratchet sighed and moved off the berth. “Well, duty calls. Get some rest Knock Out. Then you’ll really be ready for some fun when I come back. At least with you here I can make sure you’re well-rested beforehand.”</p><p>Knock Out watched in a mix of frustration and disbelief as Ratchet left quickly to take care of whatever emergency was going on downstairs. He pulled at the cables, but they didn’t loosen and he groaned. There was nothing to do but wait- Hopefully, it was a minor fix and Ratchet would be back soon. He doubted he’d manage much rest in his ramped up state. </p><p>::“I hate overload denial play Ratchet…”:: A simple comm sent out to Ratchet, not expecting the quick response back.<br/>::”Welcome to being a medic. I’ll be quick. Rest. Or I really will gag you.”::<br/>::”Promise?”::<br/>::”Promise. Now review these medical files while you wait.”::</p><p> </p><p>Knock Out groaned as his processor was flooded with texts. Ratchet had just given him homework essentially. </p><p>::”If I ace the test, will I get a special treat from teacher?”::<br/>::”No, but I’ll be impressed. And it will make the time pass faster if you refuse to rest.”::</p><p>Knock Out started reading over the texts, hoping Ratchet would be back soon. At least he could keep distracted from his system for a while. He did end up falling into a short recharge while he waited. He woke up untied and tucked close to Ratchet. He supposed this was also a nicer way to wake up than alone in his own berth. He let himself fall back into recharge. There was time for fun later when they’d both rested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>